


Special Delivery

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Special Delivery

** HH#6: Special Delivery **  
** Prompt: ** A special Valentine  
 ** Characters: ** Regina/Robin, Emma  
 ** Word Count: ** 429  
 ** Rating: ** PG

Emma knocked on Regina’s front door and waited. 

“What?!” Regina shouted as she snatched the door open. 

“Wow!” Emma stepped back instinctively. “What’s with you today?”

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s Valentine’s Day and my true love has gone somewhere I can’t follow with his wife.” Regina snarled. “What do you want, Swan?”

“I found something that I think was meant for you and I was just bringing it to you.” Emma told her. She took another step towards the road. “But if you don’t want it I will just throw it out.” 

“Just give it to me.” Regina said as she held out her hand.

Emma stepped closer and handed her an arrow with a red flight. “I found it stuck in a tree on this side of the town line. I thought maybe it was from Robin.’ 

“He sent me an arrow?” Regina looked at it. “Why the hell would he do that?”

“It’s hollow.” Emma told her. “There is something inside it. I could hear it moving inside. I think the tip must screw off or something.” 

“Did you look inside?” Regina asked. 

“No! I thought it might be a private message for you.” Emma said. “Are you going to open it, or what?” 

Regina turned and went inside. Emma followed her without waiting for an invitation and shut the door behind her. 

Regina took the arrow to the hall table and unscrewed the tip of the arrow. She shook the contents onto the table. It was a tightly rolled piece of paper. She unrolled the paper to discover that it was a letter. She moved away from Emma to read it.

“Is it from Robin?” Emma asked. 

Regina nodded without looking up. 

 

_ My dearest Regina, _  
_ I hope you find this. I don’t even know if it will arrive in Storybrooke. I just have to believe it will find its way to you. _

_ I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you. You are in my thoughts constantly. I cling to the memories that we made before I had to leave you.  _

_ I have not given up on our love.  I believe that one day we will find our way back to each other. Until that day I will love you and miss you every day. _

_ Your truest love,  _  
_ Robin  _

 

Regina pressed it to her heart. She started to cry. “Thank you Emma for bringing this to me.” 

Emma hugged her and nodded. She walked out closing the door behind her. She left Regina with her Valentine from her true love. 


End file.
